


Two Slow Dancers

by foldyourclothes



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foldyourclothes/pseuds/foldyourclothes
Summary: The crime drama Ranmaru and Camus starred in got renewed for a mini-series, with a surprising new romantic direction...





	Two Slow Dancers

**Author's Note:**

> obligatory "sorry for OOC" & "not beta'd"... :D;;

Ranmaru was awoken by a hand shaking his shoulder.

 

“Ugh, what?” He grumbled, swatting the hand away. He was taking a nap on the couch.

 

“They want an encore for ‘No More To Say!” Reiji said cheerfully, shoving a script in his face.

 

Ranmaru grunted, kind of baffled. The show had only finished airing a few weeks ago; he really hadn’t pegged that show as something that would give him more work.

 

Camus came through the doorway, leaning against it. He clearly had a copy of the script too. “I’ve talked to our manager. She wants us to take it. This production company is one we really want to be on good terms with.”

 

Ranmaru could feel his hackles raising. “Huh, nice of you guys to make that decision without me!”

 

Camus made a flippant gesture, picking himself back off the wall and heading for the kitchen. “Not everything is all about you, Ranmaru. You should think about Quartet Night first.”

 

Ranmaru moved to get up and follow him angrily but Reiji grabbed his shoulder, laughing. “Hey, c’mon Ran Ran, it was fun right? You said you liked ‘No More To Say’. Don’t mind him…”

 

It was obvious he was trying to defuse the tension, like always. Ranmaru allowed it, sinking back on the couch. He threw the script over his shoulder on the table behind him. “Whatever.”

 

* * *

 

Only a week later, they were on set for the new miniseries. The crew seemed really rushed. Maybe they were trying to get the show out while there was still excitement for it? Ranmaru wondered.

 

A crewmember approached him after he was in costume. “I just wanted to thank you again for accepting a returning role, Kurosaki-san. I know the fans are very excited to see more, especially with the new turn the script has taken…”

 

Ranmaru narrowed his eyes. He had learned his lines for this episode, but out of spite, he hadn’t paid much attention to the rest of the script. He hadn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary…

 

Then he was on the set with Camus. The other man was wearing his dark suit with the pinstripe vest, cool and confident as ever. While the crew was positioning lighting he barely even acknowledged Ranmaru. _Well, that’s fine with me._

 

Camus left, and when the director yelled “Action!” he came back into the room.

 

“Camillo. It’s been a while,” Ranmaru greeted, polishing glasses behind the bar of the casino. It was after hours - not an unusual time for the crime lord to visit.

 

Camus sauntered forward like he owned the place. “Missed me, did you?” He asked, sitting down at a barstool.

 

Ranmaru scoffed. “Don’t kid yourself.” He put away the few remaining dishes. Camus watched him with a hint of fondness.

 

“Cut to the chase, Camillo. You wouldn’t come here without a good reason.” Ranmaru said as he finished up his task. A hand shot out to grab his tie, forcing him to face Camus and lean across the bar slightly.

 

“I’m allowed to visit my favorite casino whenever I wish, Marco.” Camus stated, very calm despite his aggressive action.

 

Before Ranmaru could say his next line, the director yelled, “Cut!” They both turned to face the director behind the camera. “Doing great so far, but could you get closer together?”

 

Ranmaru was still processing the weirdness of the request when Camus yanked on his tie, pulling him closer. “ _Ow_ ,” He hissed angrily, but the director simply said “That’s great guys! And… action!”

 

“I’m allowed to visit my favorite casino whenever I wish, Marco.” Camus dutifully recited, except this time his breath was tickling Ranmaru’s face. His icy blue eyes were pretty intimidating this close.

 

“Wh - I - “ _There’s no line here!_ He silently cursed himself.

 

Camus interrupted him quickly. “There is a reason, if you so badly want to know.” He released Ranmaru’s tie. Ranmaru stood back upright, clearing his throat. “I’ve heard word that there’s someone interested in buying this place. This … someone… might even play dirty to get it out of your hands.”

 

The rest of the episode was more action and dialogue typical to the first season of the show. Ranmaru had a hard time shaking the weirdness of that scene though. Maybe they just weren’t framed properly?

 

After long hours of shooting, they finally were allowed to go home for the night. Ranmaru was starting to fall asleep against the window of the car when Camus spoke to him.

 

“They gave me copies of next episode’s script. We shoot in a week.”

 

“Hm? Okay.” He held his hand out to receive the script, rubbing his eye with his other hand.

 

Before he handed it over, Camus said, “Make sure to read this one, Spikehead.”

 

“What!? I read the script!” Ranmaru snapped, crumpling the papers in his fist.

 

“Sure you did.” Camus looked at him knowingly out of the corner of his eye. It was infuriating.

 

* * *

 

The show aired just before they recorded the next one. In passing, Reiji showed Ranmaru fan reactions on his phone. Ranmaru sat on the back of the couch to read them. Surprisingly, there were a lot of comments about the scene when Camus grabbed his tie. They said, “HE’S BLUSHING!!!” and “Marco is so cute!” and “This was such a hot moment!”

 

He evaluated a screenshot of the scene and his eyes grew wide. His face was, in fact, bright red. Camus is staring him down, a possessive look in his eye. His pose looks like he’s about to lunge forward and…

 

Ranmaru let himself fall onto the couch with a heavy thump.

 

“I was not blushing.” He grumbled to himself. Reiji, apparently having heard him, laughed on his way to the kitchen.

 

The next episode was pretty action packed. A woman tried to purchase the casino from Marco, and he declined. The next night, the entrance of the casino was attacked - some kind of remote-detonated bomb. Marco rushed into the chaos to look for survivors, coughing in the smoke. He heard someone screaming for help beyond a fiery doorway and leaped past it, scorching his clothes. Then, he jumped out the window with the woman in his arms.

 

Working with the stunt coordinators and jumping through the fake glass was really fun for Ranmaru. However, his heart starting pounding when he remembered the scene that came next. Camus would be the one to find them on the sidewalk, and they were to have an emotional moment.

 

Ranmaru couldn’t even imagine Camus having an ‘emotional moment’. But once they were set up for the next scene, Camus ran in, stumbling to his knees to check on Ranmaru. “Get her to a hospital!” Camus shouted over his shoulder, then leaning over Ranmaru and closely inspecting his face.

 

“I’m fine,” He rasped, knocking Camus’s hands away.

 

“You _idiot!”_ Camus said. He stared down at him in anger before his face twisted and he pulled him into an embrace. “I thought you were dead!” His face was hidden, but his voice was tinted with emotion.

 

Ranmaru had seriously underestimated Camus’ acting ability. _Holy shit._ All thought flew out the window as Camus pulled him close. To feel physical affection from a guy he fought with so much... it totally threw him off.

 

He stared dumbly over Camus’ shoulder for a moment, before raising a hand to grasp the back of his shirt, returning the embrace.

 

Long pause, with the ambulance lights flashing over them on the sidewalk set. Ranmaru managed to regain enough composure to say his line.

 

“Can’t get rid of me that easy.” He chuckled weakly, and Camus just held him tighter. After that was when the director yelled “CUT!”

 

The cameraman showered them with compliments. “Great stuff guys! You really nailed the mood! You’re so genuine!”

 

Camus flicked his hair over his shoulder, hardly reacting as he walked back to his crew chair. Ranmaru was left to thank the man, though he could feel his eyebrow twitching. _Must be a psychopath to be able to turn emotions on and off like that. Prick!_  


* * *

 

 

They had a few days before they got the next script, and their bickering only got worse in that time. Camus nitpicked everything Ranmaru did, and Ranmaru refused to let any snide comment slide without starting a fight. Even Reiji was showing the strain (and begging Ai to help him keep them from killing each other).

 

Once the script was delivered, Ranmaru took a few minutes to skim it. About halfway through, his eyes became glued to a line.

 

 

> CAMILLO
> 
> _Marco. Look at me._
> 
>  
> 
> Camillo kisses Marco.

 

Reflexively, Ranmaru looked up from the paper to Camus, surprised to see he was already being watched. Camus chuckled when they locked eyes, gesturing to his copy.

 

“Looks like next shoot will be interesting.”

 

Ranmaru felt like his head was going to explode. He had to kiss _Camus_? What had he done to deserve this? And he had never even kissed a guy before…

 

“Try not to look so scared.” Camus teased, leaning back in his chair with the script. Ranmaru jumped to his feet.

 

“Well _you_ should try not to look so excited, you freak!”

 

Surprisingly, Camus stood as well, rising to Ranmaru’s challenge. “Look forward to it. I bet you’ll forget your line completely once I’m through with you.”

 

Ranmaru’s jaw dropped. He shook his head and all he could say was, “No way! Not a chance!”

 

Camus gave him an infuriating smile and brushed past him, heading down the hallway. “We’ll see about that.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The days leading up to the shoot were agonizing. What would it be like to kiss Camus? Ranmaru couldn’t stop imagining it, full of apprehension. What if the director made them do it a few times? What if he actually did flub his line? In front of so many people… ugh, this was so embarrassing…

 

Finally the day of the shoot arrived. In the scene, they were sitting beside each other at an empty bar. Marco was distraught. The woman he refused to sell the casino to was poisoning all his business relationships, and he didn’t know what to do. Camillo was one of the last people still on his side.

 

“Maybe I should just sell it…” Ranmaru said helplessly. “It’d be better than going under like this. What else can I do?”

 

“Marco. Look at me.” Camus said, reaching out to grab Ranmaru’s chin. Ranmaru did as he asked, swallowing hard. _This is it…_

 

Camus leaned in, slowly and deliberately. Looking into his eyes, Ranmaru suddenly saw it. They were … gleeful,so awfully smug. His lips were upturned slightly. He was _loving_ this. He had all the power here.

 

Seeing Camus’ true feelings through his acting, Ranmaru saw red. _Like hell, you prick!_

 

Ranmaru swung at him.

 

There were shouts of alarm among the crew. Camus reacted quickly and blocked the punch with his arm, but his eyes were quite wide. This gave Ranmaru satisfaction even as he realized what he’d done. The director asked, “What the hell are you doing?”

 

Ranmaru stood up roughly and stormed to his trailer, ignoring the questions being thrown at him.

 

He slammed the door closed and stood in silence in the small space. Then he held his head in his hands, growling in frustration. “What the hell? Damn you, Camus…”

 

Eventually he sat at the small table, stewing in anger and shame. It was still quiet - it seemed that the crew was giving him space. He knew he’d have to go back out eventually, but he lay his head down on the cool table, dreading facing the crew. And Camus.

 

And, as he did whenever his head hit a horizontal surface, he eventually fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

“Unbelievable.”

 

Ranmaru awoke with a start and saw Camus standing in his trailer. When he remembered what happened, he furrowed his brow, looking down at his clenched fists on the table.

 

He heard Camus sigh, then say, “Relax. I’m not here to lecture you.”

 

Ranmaru looked up in surprise. Camus grabbed two water bottles from the counter and sat across the table from him, offering one.

 

Ranmaru eyed the water bottle suspiciously, then took it. They were both too tall for a booth this size, and their knees knocked together awkwardly. He took a drink, mumbling his thanks and avoiding eye contact.

 

“Kurosaki.” Camus rumbled in his deep voice. Ranmaru huffed and met his gaze, though he looked downright miserable. “... I crossed the line. My apologies.”

 

Now that he didn’t expect. And Camus looked genuine, too. Wait, wasn’t _he_ the one that messed up? But he didn’t want to interrupt. This was pretty much the nicest thing Camus had ever said.

 

“We’ll still have to shoot the scene. But we should approach it as professionals.” Camus continued. “We owe that to our fans.”

 

It was true, the fans did seem to love this show for some reason. He would hate to let them down. “I thought I wasn’t going to get lectured…” Ranmaru grumbled, wincing.

 

Camus shook his head. “You’re not. What I’m asking is, what would make you feel more comfortable?”

 

Ranmaru blinked, and tried to think about it. “Well, uh… I guess I’ve uh, never kissed a guy before.” He scowled, embarrassed at the admission. “In front of all those people, it seems … I dunno…”

 

“Would you prefer we do a test run?”

 

Ranmaru’s eyes shot up to see if Camus was taunting him, but he looked perfectly serious. Ranmaru’s heart began to pound against his ribcage. As awkward as it seemed, that would probably make it easier to shoot the scene. Ranmaru gave a shrug, then a half nod, uneasily making eye contact.

 

“Alright.” Camus nodded. “Let’s run through the scene.” He stood up and moved to Ranmaru’s side of the table, forcing him to move over so he could fit.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“We should sit like we’re at the bar.” Ranmaru realized they were mirroring the way they were seated on set. But this was a tiny trailer booth, so they were pressed together more closely. For being an ice king, Camus was very warm.

 

Ranmaru searched Camus’ face for any sign that he was bullshitting, and found none. He sighed, “Okay…” and recited his lines from the beginning of the scene.

 

It didn’t take long to get to the scripted kiss. “Marco, look at me.” Camus said. Once more Ranmaru lifted his gaze, but unlike on set, Camus lunged in to capture his lips quickly.

 

Ranmaru sat there unresponsively for a second, thrown off again by how odd it was to receive affection from Camus, even if it was just acting. Then Camus brought a hand up to run through his spiky hair. That felt nice. Ranmaru leaned toward him, kissing him back.

 

Seconds passed, and Ranmaru was waiting for Camus to pull back and say his next line. But instead he felt Camus’ tongue against his lips, which he parted slightly. _Wait, was it supposed to be like this?_ And then Camus’ tongue was in his mouth, twining with his own, and a jolt of heat went to his groin. It felt… really good to kiss Camus. He reached out and grabbed the front of Camus’ shirt, trying to anchor himself.

 

Camus clearly took this as a good sign and crowded him against the wall, kissing him harder. His hands began to wander, drifting down Ranmaru’s sides and over his chest, brushing over his nipples. Ranmaru broke the kiss to gasp, and Camus leaned down swiftly, mouthing over Ranmaru’s neck as far as he could with Ranmaru’s collared shirt in the way. Camus pulled Ranmaru’s shirt untucked, then hesitated.

 

“Camus. What are we doing?” Ranmaru fiddled with Camus’ hair at the nape of his neck, feeling its softness. Once they had started touching, he felt like he couldn’t stop.

 

“I thought it was obvious.” Camus replied, running his hand down Ranmaru’s thigh. He leaned close to Ranmaru’s face again, eyes half-lidded. “Should I stop?”

 

Ranmaru felt like he should have some kind of conflict here, but it was effortless to press their lips together again instead. He’d always had a one-track mind.

 

Camus smiled against his lips. “That’s what I like about you, Ranmaru. You always - rise - to the challenge.” He murmured between kisses.

 

He punctuated this by pressing his palm against the growing bulge in Ranmaru’s slacks. Ranmaru groaned, letting his knees fall apart what little they could in the cramped quarters. Camus rubbed him through his pants, other hand pulling on Ranmaru’s leg to get it up onto the booth. Ranmaru slid down the booth a little and smacked his head on the wall behind him.

 

“Ow,” he said absentmindedly, adjusting so Camus could slot his hips between Ranmaru’s legs. Camus ground his hips down and Ranmaru bucked up, both of them groaning at the friction. But Camus didn’t stay there long, sliding down so that he was kneeling on the floor and dragging Ranmaru by the hips to the edge of the booth. Camus quickly undid Ranmaru’s slacks, with an urgency unlike his normal self. Ranmaru greatly appreciated it, his clothes feeling too tight and too hot.

 

Camus barely pulled his underwear out of the way before swallowing Ranmaru’s cock. Ranmaru’s back arched off the booth and he threw his head back, making a strangled noise. “H-holy shit Camus!”

 

He watched as Camus bobbed on his cock, the tight warmth surrounding his length making him dizzy. Camus swirled his tongue around him skillfully, alternating between sucking on him and getting him as far down his throat as he could. It was totally overwhelming, and Ranmaru could feel his orgasm approaching much faster than anticipated. He panted, “Woah, Camus, I’m gonna come -” and tried to push him back, but Camus simply pressed his hips down with his hands and kept going.

 

Ranmaru bucked against Camus’ hands and came, biting his own hand to stifle a shout.

 

His mind was blissfully devoid of thought for god knows how long, though he heard Camus shuffling around. When he had the presence of mind to look around, Camus had just returned to his seat across the table, looking by all accounts as if he had _not_ just been sucking his dick.

 

Ranmaru sat up. Speaking of his dick, it was tucked back away already. How nice of him.

 

“They’re expecting us on set. We can pretend this never happened, if you want.” Camus said, voice a little more gravelly than normal.

 

Trying to give him an out? Ranmaru didn’t think so. Usually even looking at Camus’ punchable face made him angry. But looking at him now, all Ranmaru wanted to do was kiss him again. This was too good to let slip by. “If you think this is over, you’re dead wrong.” Ranmaru challenged. Camus looked pleased, seeming to understand.

 

“Well then.” Camus rose to his feet, and Ranmaru did the same. As they were heading for the door, Ranmaru couldn’t resist. He grabbed Camus’ arm and swung him around, roughly pressing their lips together. Camus grunted in surprise, but returned the kiss with a heat matching Ranmaru’s own. Then Camus pulled away after a few too-short moments.

 

“You need to learn some manners.” Camus said slyly, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

And for once, Ranmaru simply chuckled and followed him outside instead of starting a fight.

 

The mood on set was definitely tense, but everyone started setting up for the next take. “What happened!?” The girl in charge of wardrobe cried, rushing up to try and fix Ranmaru’s rumpled outfit. Ranmaru smirked to himself and didn’t bother with a response.

 

* * *

 

“FDJSKLFDJK THEY KISSED”

 

“Not gaybait confirmed!! I can’t believe it”

 

“hottest kiss on tv in 2018 holy shit”

 

Camus smiled, looking at fan reactions on twitter the night after the episode aired. He was scrolling through them on his phone in bed. Ranmaru was crashed at his side, snoring into his collarbone with an arm draped over Camus’ chest. It was almost disgustingly cute. Camus was intending to push him off, eventually. But for now, he simply enjoyed the delicious irony of it all.


End file.
